Bottles or similar objects made of light-weight polymeric materials such as polyethylene and polypropylene find common use in laboratories. A particular application of such bottles is in their use in laboratories such as chemical and biological analysis where the top of the bottle is often fitted with a burette, a pipette or other tall apparatus. Because the bottle is light in weight such an arrangement results in an unstable apparatus which is often tipped over by accidental contact of a hand or an elbow with the burette or pipette. Similarly, certain filter apparatus have a bottle-like base and are also unstable and are easily tipped over a pulled over by a vacuum hose attached to the bottle. Also, bottles of this type, even without appendages, are often tipped over.
It is an object of this invention to provide a light-weight bottle such as those described above in combination with a specially designed weight to obviate the instability inherent therein.